User talk:Aaronhirshberg
Welcome to the wiki! Welcome to the Irwin Allen Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. As a new contributer, you might feel a little over whelmed. Don't worry - just jump in and take on any project you feel up to! If you need help just ask me on my my talk page or ask the communtity on the forums. Below are a few tips that might help you out. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :— Mary (talk) 21:28, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi, this is Mary again. I just wanted to say "thanks" once more for all of you contributions. Also, I really appreciate the fact that you logged in, it really helps everyone keep track of your edits. You are really doing a great job editing here, and I hope that you'll stay here and help the Irwin Allen Wiki improve! I've noticed that the majority of your edits have been in the Lost in Space section, is Lost in Space your favorite Irwin Allen TV show? Thanks! — Mary (talk) 02:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Oops, I Did It Again I added that description of the J2 without logging in. Sorry. Aaronhirshberg 16:43, 5 October 2008 (UTC) 10/10/08 Some of my 'Bloopers' have been moved to 'Background Information'. Be consistent. If it is a blooper, leave it in the bloopers. I think "Beelibones" is really a mispronounciation of "Billy Bones". The original "Beelibones" source comes from an uninformed person. IMHO I have to put a new power supply in my PC so I have been inactive these last few days. I believe that the Andronican in "Majesty Smith" is the same type of alien as the guy in "Treasure of the Lost Planet". They both talk about "Sloog" and "Sleemof". I will get around to adding this to the 'Background Information' in "Treasure" soon. :IMO, "bloopers" are unencyclopedic. I would have transferred them all to background info, but have not had time. I had a conversation a while ago with Mary, the other administrator (I can't find it at the moment), and she wanted to remove gaffs entirely from the wiki. I think they are important to note for thoroughness, but they do not merit their own section. In addition, "blooper" is a negative term that finds fault and implies that something is wrong. Wherever possible, we attempt to harmonize seeming discrepencies and take them at face value rather than rushing to say something is a mistake. :There is an official reference for the Beelibones spelling in the background of his article. "Billy Bones" is speculation, and everyone in the episode pronounces it as one word. :As for the Andronican, I do not remember any of the "Treasure" aliens looking anything like him. "Sloog" and "Sleemof" could just be popular food or drinks. :Please remember to sign your comments with four tildes "~" so we know who said what. -- Connor Cabal 14:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Beelibones is the correct spelling. It is also spelt this way on the DVD subtitles. I removed "Billy Bones" from the "Treasure of the lost Planet" article as I din't know what it was there for. ::All the aliens in "His Majesty Smith" were either androids, or that hairy guy. The "Majesty Smith" hairy guy looks a lot different to the "Treasure" hairy guy (who's name is Izralim ::According to the DVD subtitles, it is "sleemoth". (I think "sloog" is different as well, but can remember what it is). ::If anyone wants proof I can take a screenshot with the subtitles on. Tardis1963 21:52, 10 October 2008 (UTC) and Smeek (right)]] :Maybe is Aaronhirshberg is referring to Smeek possibly being an Andronican. The DVD subtitles should really come in handy for spelling. What do they say about Tauron (planet) vs Torin? -- Connor Cabal 02:55, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::They are both spelt "Tauron". Tardis1963 23:59, 11 October 2008 (UTC) 10/11/08 Yes. Smeek. Sleemof and Gloog were mentioned by Smeek, weren't they? And the hairy guy in "Majesty Smith" used those terms, too. Aaronhirshberg 18:52, 11 October 2008 (UTC) 10/13/08 I apologize for the lack of activity as I am busy at work, busy with work related studying, and waiting for the courier service to deliver my new power supply for my computer. BUT, ... Putting all the Bloopers into the Background Information sections is a good idea. Putting pictures with the episode names on each episode page is a good idea. A very easy way to resolve the argument over whether it is "Cave of the Wizards" or "THE Cave of the Wizards". Aaronhirshberg 13:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Ha! My computer has a new power supply and I am back in business. I will try to get back to this stuff ASAP. Aaronhirshberg 23:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) 10/14/08 I removed all references to the Bloop! I mean, I moved all the "Bloopers" over to "Background Information". I also fixed serveral misspelled or incorrect links to episode names. Aaronhirshberg 18:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Computer power & login issues Hi! Congratulations on getting that new power pack! I know that it can be more that a little frustrating when you loose your computer because of power issues. I was just wondering, are you still having issues with logging in? If you are I could try and help you out - meaning that I would be more than happy to find someone on the central wikia to help you :) Just as a random side note - have you ever thought of creating a user page? Thanks — Mary (talk) 03:14, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I have been logging in regularly. As for the user page, ... well, one of these days. As for the "power pack" :-), I was careful not to test all my new transisteroids and whatnot with the help of Dr. Smith. The new power supply installation was not like the opening scene in "Trip Through the Robot". It was pretty straightforward. Aaronhirshberg 12:54, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hunter's Moon Menagerie 10/22/08 I see where the "Galladian" is identified as the tall red alien in Megazor's menagerie. There was a "Galladian" guarding the Time Merchant's lair, and wasn't Lemnoc just a "Galladian" who bought his clothes from the same clothing store on Lyre where Mr. Morbus bought his? :-) Aaronhirshberg 13:23, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't know about the one guarding the Time Merchant's lair, but I don't think that Lemnoc is a Galladian. The Galladian looks more fishy, and I don't think a red suit would fit on that body. Also, the one hald captive seemed to be just a monster, with no (or at least very little) intelligence. And Lemnoc was pretty smart as aliens go. Tardis1963 20:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Dr. Smith's Insults, eh? 10/24/08 There are a lot of good insults in "Collision of Planets". 'Smith the Mighty' really lets loose. And in the "Little Robots" episode, Smith gets it back. The Robot and his little buddies throw some insults at him. Check it out and make sure they are on your 'Insult List'. Aaronhirshberg 21:25, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I have already written down all of the insults that Dr. Smith says to the Robot in The Mechanical Men (see my update for the 12th October on the discussion page). Also, I have already collected all Smith's insults from Collision of Planets, and will add them soon. Now this is a Dr. Smith insult page, but do you think I should add other insults used against Smith? Tardis1963 21:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) You are correct. Smith's insults only. "Smith the Mighty"'s insults are the best. ARE YOU A COWARD AS WELL AS A BUBBLE BRAIN??? Aaronhirshberg 21:55, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I didn't write that one down. I will look for it. When I find it, should it be a "Coward" and a "Bubble Brain", or the whole line as one insult? Tardis1963 22:06, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I Created My Own Page, Or So I Thought We can have our own pages that are linked to our names, correct? With a brief biographical summary? I thought I created one. Now I can't find it. I guess I better do a better job of distinguishing between 'Save page' and 'Show preview'. Aaronhirshberg 21:58, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I found it. You didn't make a "User" page, you just made a page called "Aaronhirshberg". Tardis1963 22:06, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::You can create your user page at User:Aaronsirshberg then all of your signatures will link to it if you use ~~~~ . Thanks for your interest in creating a user page :) Let me know if I can help out. — Mary (talk) 22:46, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Help Mr. Wizard. Please delete the "Aaronhirshberg" page. Then I will make a user page. I've been more trouble to you folks that a goat in a paper mill. Aaronhirshberg 17:57, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::You have been no problem at all! You've really helped us out on the IAW, and I can safely speak for everyone here that you've been a great help! The page is deleted. By the way, I visited your YouTube video... awesome!!! What program do you use? — Mary (talk) 22:05, 27 October 2008 (UTC) The "goat in a paper mill" line was one of Jimmy Hapgood's classics. Assuming you saw the correct video, a cartoon looking version of the Jupiter 2, it was done with Java 3D and Windows Movie Maker. Aaronhirshberg 22:10, 27 October 2008 (UTC) 10/29/08 alphacontrol.org, http://www.alphacontrol.org/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page, is a wiki the scope of which is a subset of what is happening here. Imagine that, duplication on the internet. There is so much more content here. This wiki is much better. "Too bad, too bad", as the doodlebug would say. www.tv.com. I do not like these guys. There was an old website called www.tvtome.com. I wrote so many LIS episode descriptions there. Bloopers, too. Part of the "Time Merchant" episode description I posted there wound up in an ad for the season three LIS DVD that I saw at www.imdb.com. Then www.tv.com took over www.tvtome.com. They made new rules. You could no longer post stuff there unless you had a rating above a certain level. A rating you got by doing stuff like participating in discussion groups. I was too lazy for that, so I got shut out of the web page. Then I came here to express my writing skills. You guys just let me write whatever I want. On topic, of course. No strings attached. Here is a picture of me installing the new power supply in my computer three weeks ago. http://irwinallen.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Colonists.jpg Here is a picture of me turning the computer on when I finished. http://irwinallen.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Raft.jpg. Aaronhirshberg 21:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) 11/10/08 I made a few spelling and grammatical changes in various places without logging in. Sorry. Aaronhirshberg 13:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Just checking in Hi, sorry for not responding to any of your posts. I have never seen Jimmy Hapgood, but now I think I might have to! And also, thanks for sharing those pictures of you putting in your computers new power supply... I wish I was that good with technology. You don't need to appologize for not logging in, I've done that myself on more than one occasion :). Talk to you later — Mary (talk) 04:19, 11 November 2008 (UTC) 12/03/08 I added an episode description for "The Flaming Planet". The "clunker" episodes are hard to watch, and the remaining unreviewed episodes are "clunkers". I will try to watch them and write up summaries, but it is painful. My computer monitor broke. I just connected my flat screen TV to my computer and voila! Then I went out and bought a new monitor. Will wonders ever cease. When your computer monitor breaks, you can replace it with your TV set. Aaronhirshberg 19:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear about your computer monitor! I personally have been getting frusterated with my computer also, the internet connection is giving me grief. Thanks for continuing to write the LiS summaries! I take it by "clunker" you mean really campy, or bad scripts? I've never heard that term before. Have you ever watched any other Irwin Allen shows? I have seen at least a few episodes of each series (excluding "Code Red" and "Swiss Family Robinson") and "Voyage" is my favorite. Thanks — Mary (talk) 00:06, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have seen TT, VTTBOTS, LOTG, and LIS. Most of TT and VTTBOTS are good. Most of LIS is good. I never liked LOTG. Clunker means "campy". The bad scripts with plot holes don't bother me as long as the plot holes aren't too big and Jonathan Harris doesn't hog too many scenes.Aaronhirshberg 15:00, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you 100%. Land of the Giants never did it for me, although I liked Gary Conway in "Burks Law". Jonathan Harris did get way too many scenes, in my opinion anyway. I always liked Don West, it would have been better if he was in the show more. What is your favorite LiS season or episode? — Mary (talk) 22:57, 4 December 2008 (UTC) 12/04/08 Here is another picture of me turning on my PC after I installed the new power supply a few weeks ago. http://irwinallen.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Collision_of_planets.jpg Aaronhirshberg 21:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) 04/19/10 I have been away for a long time. I guess I ran out of gas after I added all those episode descriptions. Today I added a comment to "The Keeper, Part 1". It seems that if Rubberoid was a zoo animal he shouldn't have been wearing any clothes! 45 years on and people are still finding new bloopers! BTW, my Dell PC died after 6 years and two months of service. I now have an Apple MacBook Pro. Aaronhirshberg 19 April 2010 (UTC)